Ocho días para pedir perdón
by C.paz
Summary: Debió haber pedido perdón muchos años atrás, aunque dicen que nunca es tarde. Día 5. Esfera azul (arrepentimiento).


**Disclaimer:** Los derechos aún pertenecen a Fox y Marvel, así que no, nada es mío.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el _**Calendario de Adviento**_ del foro de X-Men _**Groovy Mutation**_ , consta de un fic diario con motivo de Navidad, hasta el día 25, está entretenido.

 **#GroovyMutations**

 **#NavidadesMutantes**

Día 5. Esfera Azul (Arrepentimiento)

.

 _ **Ocho días para pedir perdón**_

.

Cada año, la mansión se revestía de colores brillantes, de guirnaldas y de luces; la alegría del ambiente era inmensa, la gente cantaba en los pasillos y los más pequeños jugueteaban de aquí para allá.

La decoración navideña estaba a cargo de los estudiantes y profesores; Colossus estaba a cargo del árbol, aquellos que podían volar y tenían telequinesis eran quienes colocaban las guirnaldas y muérdagos, Bobby agregaban un poco de nieve para darle ambiente a los adornos. Todos quienes celebraban la navidad aportaban de una u otra manera. Quienes no celebraban la navidad, si bien se mantenían al margen, igualmente aportaban con alegría que se contagiaba rápidamente entre todos los habitantes de la Escuela.

Mientras todos bullen de emoción por la próxima festividad, Charles se encierra en su habitación para pensar. Porque lo necesita. Cada año, Charles Francis Xavier tiene la necesidad de recordar a todas aquellas personas que ha conocido, a todos lo que ha tenido que dejar marchar, necesita recordar a quienes alguna vez fueron su familia y ya no están.

Charles necesita un momento para recordar a sus primeros chicos, a esa primera generación de la que solo le queda Hank. Necesita recordar la inocencia de esos ojos que ya nunca volverá a ver.

Charles necesita un momento para recordar a su pequeña hermana Raven, no a la espía y asesina Mystique, sino a esa pequeña que fingió ser su madre para poder robar un poco de comida, a esa pequeña que creció junto a él y se convirtió en su familia, la única que conoció por muchos años. No hay un momento de su vida en que no la extrañe, pero en Navidad todo se intensifica; ya sea porque es una época llena de amor y alegría, o porque a su hermana le encantaba dar y recibir regalos.

Charles necesita un momento para recordar a Erik. La verdad sea dicha, no fue mucho el tiempo que compartieron desde que se conocieron hasta que sus caminos se separaron, pero cantidad no siempre es lo mismo que calidad, y lo que surgió entre ellos fue tan intenso, que aún después de tantos años separados, Charles no ha podido olvidar ni una sola de las sonrisas llenas de dientes de Erik. Charles necesita solo un segundo para saber que lo quiere junto a él; que lo necesita a su lado, pero también necesita solo un segundo para recordar que ese es un imposible; porque ninguno de los dos dará su brazo a torcer; ninguno cambiará su visión del mundo solo para poder compartir un vaso de whisky, un juego de ajedrez o una noche entera de conversaciones llenas de confesiones y secretos compartidos.

Charles tiene un ritual que cumple sagradamente cada año: en su habitación, en un rincón, coloca un bonsái de pino, sin adornos navideños, pero a su alrededor está lleno de objetos que le recuerdan a sus ex estudiantes. Son tantos, que a primera vista no se distingue ninguno, pero si alguien se acercase lo suficiente, podría distinguir entre tantas cosas, unas alas de libélula, un encendedor, una placa de prisión, una miniatura de un taxi, unos lentes tipo John Lennon, una foto de Raven… Y una moneda nazi. Lamenta cada vez que tiene que agregar un nuevo recuerdo, es un pesar en su corazón que nada puede sanar.

Ese 12 de diciembre, luego de terminar las clases y de cenar, Charles se dirigió a su habitación para descansar. Inmenso en sus pensamientos plagados de remordimientos, Charles casi pasó por alto el pequeño pero notorio cambio que había en su pino personal. Extrañado, se acercó para leer la nota que colgaba del árbol.

" _Sé que aún no es navidad. Sé que sabrás lo que esto significa._

 _E."_

Si el profesor era sincero consigo mismo, le daba lo mismo qué era lo que supuestamente sabía que significaba, porque el ver una nota, que clara e inequívocamente era de parte de Erik, le había impactado demasiado. No sabía cómo Erik había logrado colar la pequeña esfera con la nota a la mansión (ni decir a su alcoba) sin que nadie lo notara. Y no, Charles podía saber muchas cosas, pero no tenía idea de qué significaba eso.

Durante ocho días, todas las noches aparecía una nueva esfera en su habitación, cada una con una tarjeta similar a la primera, Charles las atesoraba todas y cada una de ellas, porque si bien no entendía el porqué de la esfera, las frases no le daban nada más que la imagen de un Erik arrepentido de todas las cosas realizadas en su vida, arrepentido por todas las cosas que han provocado el distanciamiento de ambos, de todo lo que en su historia les ha impedido poder estar juntos como Charles (y cualquiera que los vea interactuar) sabe que debería ser.

" _Me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme, y me alejé mil veces, y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre._ ", " _No pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo. Fuiste todo para mí y yo estaba ciego._ ", " _Te dejé para luego. Este maldito ego._ "*, " _No soy perfecto, hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho._ ", " _Siento haberte lastimado, es algo con lo que tengo que vivir día a día."_ **, " _Quiero que sepas que el mundo es horrible, pero tú eres hermoso para mí ¿Estás pensando en mi como yo pienso en ti?_ "***.

A Charles le hubiese encantado poder responderle la octava nota a Erik para poder decirle que siempre piensa en él, que no hay momento del día en que no quiera verlo o hablarle. Quiere responderle que a pesar de todos los años y daños, el amor que le tiene es mayor que el del primer día, y que cree nunca dejará de sentirlo; simplemente quiere decirle que es el amor de su vida y que le encantaría poder compartir su vida con él.

El anochecer del 20 de diciembre, junto con la última nota y esfera, venía un segundo papel doblado.

" _Si no lo averiguaste, la esfera azul significa perdón._

 _Déjame entrar a la mansión y pedirlo como corresponde,_

 _como debí hacerlo tantos años atrás._

 _Erik."_

.

xxx

.

*Sí, es Me Dediqué a Perderte de Alejandro Fernández.

**Sí, es The Reason de Hoobastank.

***Si, es The World is Ugly de My Chemical Romance.

Este 2017, Janucá se celebra entre el atardecer del 12 de diciembre hasta el atardecer del 20 del mismo mes, así que junté las fechas de Janucá y un simbolismo de navidad, ya que Erik es judío (aunque si no me equivoco no es practicante), y el reto era del arrepentimiento, y quién mejor para pedir perdón que Erik?. Bueno, no intento ser políticamente correcta, simplemente creo que las creencias hay que respetarlas (la verdad, en un fic, el canon me vale poco), y no quiero pasar a llevar a ningún practicante de ninguna religión.

Bueno, aquí está el quinto día del reto.

Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.

Besitos en la frente a todos.


End file.
